


Twice the apology

by arnoldmcguire335



Category: A.N.T. Farm
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Comedy, Humor, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 16:18:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11108238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arnoldmcguire335/pseuds/arnoldmcguire335
Summary: Set after replicANT. Both Mr. Parks and Fletcher have to apologize for sabotaging Chyna's 1st date.





	Twice the apology

Fletcher decided to come to the Parks' residence after school because he had so much to explain and Darryl, Chyna's dad, asked him to come because he wanted to ask him something.

Luckily it was Darryl who opened for Fletcher.

"You're not going to arrest me are you Mr. Parks?"

"No, I called you here because we'll have to both apologize to Chyna for the mess we've done, even if we did it in our own ways."

"Oh. I hope Chyna still isn't angry at us…"

Fletcher had a seat and Darryl shouted, "Chyna, come down please! You have a visitor!"

Chyna did go down and she saw Fletcher and said, "Dad, did you invite him over?"

"Yes sweetie, but for a reason." Darryl gave the signal for Fletcher for him to stand up.

"Ok Dad what's happening here?"

"First hon, I'm sorry if I spied on you last night. I was just there to support your brother, not to spy on you."

Darryl then allowed Fletcher to apologize.

"I'm sorry I hacked Nigel's transmission. I was jealous of Nigel, and that he's British and all, and was getting your attention."

The two men said in unison, "We're sorry Chyna."

Chyna knew how serious they were regarding what they were saying and said, "Well I forgive you dad, I forgive you Fletcher, I'm sorry too. You guys could have just told me about it that if both of you are uncomfortable with him with me, you could have just asked."

"We know."

Chyna then hugged her dad and then hugged Fletcher. After the hug Fletcher said, "So are we good now?"

"Well…" she then kissed Fletcher on the cheeks and said, "Is that a yes?"

Fletcher was too happy and said, "It's definitely a yes!" then he fainted. Darryl then said, "Did you just made him faint?"

"Dad… I got this. Just to be fair- I did made him feel not happy that day."

"So does daddy get a forgiveness kiss too?"

"Dad!"

"Oh sorry. Are you sure he'll be ok?"

"He'll get up in like 5 minutes. Not that long anyway."

Then a long silence came between the father and the daughter until Darryl finally broke the slience.

"I'll carry him to the couch…"

At least both Chyna's dad and Fletcher got the girl's forgiveness. Definitely worth the sorry!


End file.
